


Задача тысячелетия

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: драбблы G—PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: По очарован профессором Хаксом





	Задача тысячелетия

**Author's Note:**

> Задачи тысячелетия — задачи, относящиеся к открытым математическим проблемам, которые рассматривались учёными, но до сих пор не решены.

***  
По завидовал умению профессора Хакса носить костюмы.  
На этом паршивце классическая тройка — «Господи боже, он что, всерьёз пытается походить на Толкина или Хокинга?» — сидела как влитая. Старомодный серый твид подчёркивал тонкую талию, узкие плечи, преступно длинные ноги и равнодушную серость глаз. По оставалось лишь прятать внезапный — чрезвычайно неуместный — стояк за папкой с диссертацией и неизменным зубоскальством.

Год назад По прибыл в Оксфорд, чтобы подготовить научную работу, защититься и зацементировать первые ступеньки лестницы, которая, он был уверен, в итоге приведёт его в НАСА. 

По с детства мечтал о космосе. Он со школы бредил высадкой на Луну и полётами на Марс. Он до дыр засмотрел «Стартрек», «Старгейт» и «Звёздные войны» и мог процитировать наизусть знаменитые слова Карла Сагана про маленькую голубую точку. По мечтал о звёздах и межзвёздном пространстве. Но космос был далеко, а рыжий профессор, однажды возникший на пороге аудитории, профессор с холодным взглядом, прямой спиной и просто неприличными для учёного мужа губами, был рядом. И в то же время дальше, чем пояс Койпера. 

Разница в стиле — в классе, как говорил один из кураторов По — была слишком очевидна. Хакс был до того англичанином, что можно было забыть, что он ирландец. То, как Хакс, будучи профессором математики, невзначай цитировал Йейтса, сводило По с ума. То, как Хакс рассуждал на тему алгебраических концепций Кэрролла в «Алисе в Стране чудес» — По не слышал изящных, выверенных доводов, потому что его завораживал акцент — заставляло его ворочаться в постели по ночам. То, как Хакс топил улыбку в пивной пене, когда всё же соглашался сходить с коллегами и студентами в паб, почти лишало По тормозов.

Но больше всего По мучило то, что он хотел неосуществимого.   
Потому что он аспирант, приехавший на обучение в Оксфорд, и не имеет права вылететь отсюда из-за интрижки с профессором. Потому что Хакс казался заинтересованным только в доказательстве теорем, а не в том, чтобы изучать на практике притяжение и взаимопроникновение двух тел. Потому что всё в Англии было против По: привычки, быт, погода, традиции и чёртов британский английский, будь прокляты разом Шекспир, Бэкон и королева!

Мечты требуют жертв, и По был готов на многое: рвать жилы ради гранта на обучение, покинуть родную страну, зубрить до умопомрачения и жить на кофе и китайской лапше в коробках. По знал, что в математике существуют задачи, не имеющие решения, но не думал, что одной из них станет желание быть рядом с одним конкретным человеком. 

Всегда мучительно выбирать свой путь, предпочитая одну мечту другой. По запретил себе желать, дрочить под душем и реагировать на всполохи рыжего в университетской библиотеке. По стискивал зубы и вгрызался в диссертацию, видя перед глазами только формулы, а не тонкие пальцы, пишущие их мелом на доске. 

Ему оставалось только надеяться, что космос стоит того, чтобы принести ему в жертву что-то, подозрительно напоминающее любовь.


End file.
